Is it too late?
by HimeKami Mirrorvoice
Summary: Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat. Saat game ini telah berakhir, aku baru menyadari perasaanku padamu. Haruskah aku mengulangi game ini lagi?


**Is it too late?  
-I love you-**

* * *

**HimeKami**

* * *

**Warning : gaje, typo(s), aneh, OC**

* * *

**Note : **"bla..bla" = ngomong biasa

_'bla.. bla'_ = ngomong di game

Kami : halllooooo HimeKami kembali dengan cerita baru murni karangan Hime!

Hime : well, kali ini aku akan menggunakan OC HimeKami yaitu Luna!

Luna : heee? Aku?

Hime : iya! Udah cepet baca disclaimer!

Luna: o-ok!

**Diclaimer : persona series bukan milik HimeKami mereka punya ATLUS**

Kami : well, kita mulai sekarang!

3..

2..

1..

* * *

Cekidot!

* * *

**All in Luna's POV**

**Senin, 11 Febuari 2013  
-Sore hari-**

Hai! Namaku Luna. Luna Sseightwellter. Aku tahu margaku cukup sulit untuk diucapkan, jadi cukup panggil aku Luna saja 'kay?

Aku sekarang menduduki _grade_ 8 di Crypton Junior High. Meskipun aku ini cewek tapi aku ini seorang _gamers maniac_(dan otaku tentunya). Game favorite ku adalah Persona 3 Portable buatan ATLUS, apakah kalian tahu game itu? Itu benar-benar game yang menakjubkan(_Mungkin jika aku berhasil ke jepang suatu hari, aku akan berterima kasih pada ATLUS karena telah membuat game yang sangat hebat_), ditambah ada Akihiko Sanada, cowok yang benar-benar keren dan _cool,well, _karena keren dan cool itu sama, jadi intinya Aki-kun itu benar-benar keren!. Aku tahu sebagian orang menyukai Minato, sang protagonist, tapi aku lebih suka Akihiko

Dan kali ini seperti biasa, setelah mengerjakan PR dan belajar, aku menyambar PSPku lalu menyalakannya dan mulai memainkannya. Aku pun mencari game Persona 3, lalu memencet tombol x dan mulai memasuki p3p world…

Hmmm… sudah hari kamis ya, waktu terasa cepat sekali di game ini. Ng? Ken meminta waktuku lagi? Ok lah, aku bisa merelakan waktuku sedikit untuk Ken kecil ini. Hm.. seperti yang sudah kujanjikan pada Ken waktu itu, aku pun membuatkannya nasi goreng dan omelet. Ken pun tampak senang melahap makanan buatanku

Hm..hm..hm

Aku pun menggumamkan lagu 'Soul Phase' seraya menekan tombol segitiga untuk mempercepat alur. Wait.. Ken menanyakan sesuatu padaku! Ng? dia bertanya apakah aku punya pacar? Well, karena Aki-kun belum menjadi pacarku, jadi aku jawab saja _'sayangnya tidak'_

Kemudian aku menekan tombol segitiga lagi. Hmm? Ken bertanya lagi ya? Siapa orang yang aku suka? Hn… aku goda dia sedikit aaah… aku pun memilih jawaban _'orang itu ada disini'_ dan aku pun menunggu reaksi Ken. Diluar dugaanku, dia polos sekali! Dia malah bertanya balik _'tetapi di sini hanya ada aku kan… jangan bilang kalau… Luna-san.. jangan mempermainkanku karena aku ini anak kecil!'_ fufufu.. menarik sepertinya dia marah.

'_Aku tidak mempermainkanmu'_ aku memilih jawaban itu lalu melihatnya nge-blush, gwaaa..

"Kawaii…" gumamku tanpa sadar

'_Luna-san… um, aku akan kembali ke kamarku'_ ujarnya lalu melesat menaiki tangga. Sigh, apa-apaan dia meninggalkanku sendirian di dapur.

"Luna! Apa yang kau lakukan kau harus segera tidur!" Aku melihat kakak kembarku yang tampak marah di ambang pintu kamarku

"Iya, iya onii-sama, aku akan segera tidur. Oyasuminasai" ujarku lalu menggulung diri(?) di dalam selimut.

"Oyasumi" balasnya lalu mematikan lampu, dan menutup pintu kamarku

* * *

**Selasa, 12 Febuari 2013  
****-Pagi hari-****  
**

Hoam… betapa mengantuknya aku mendengar penjelasan tentang hukum newton. Seandainya ini di p3p world pasti aku akan langsung terlelap, dan mendapati diriku dalam keadaan _great_. Tapi sayang ini dunia nyata bukan dunia dalam game, jika aku tertidur, pasti sensei akan ngamuk. Sigh… tahan Luna.. hanya 45 menit lagi maka kau akan bebas…

Dan aku pun memutuskan, dari pada mengantuk mungkin lebih baik aku mencoret-coret buku ku saja. Aku tahu ini kebiasaan buruk, namun ini lebih baik dari pada tertidur di dalam kelas bukan? Aku memutuskan untuk menggambar Persona favorite ku, persona yang cantik dan manis tentunya. Alice, Titania, Parvati, Asparas, dan lain-lain. Hmm.. gambar Alice-ku kualitasnya meningkat!

'TING TONG TING TUNG…'

Yeah! Akhirnya bel terkutuk itu berbunyi juga!

"Nah, sekian materi kali ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan latihan soal halaman 118-124 ya!"

"Hai'!"

**-Sore Hari-**

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur dan meraih PSP ku, menyalakannya dan mulai memasuki p3p world

"I believe so strongly…" aku pun mulai bernyanyi soundtrack persona 3 favoriteku, Soul Phase. Aku tahu kebanyakan orang suka lagu Burn My Dread, tapi aku lebih suka Soul Phase

"Write me an endless song~ as I feel so alive. Watari yuku yami o saki e…"

Setelah selesai menyanyi aku pun mulai membuka saved data milikku. Saved data dengan nama Luna Rubymoon.

Aku mengecek kalender yang ada di atas kasur yang ditutupi bedcover kotak-kotak.

"Yeay! Sebentar lagi full moon!" pekikku senang. Well, aku sangat menyukai saat full moon tiba. _Battle tension_ nya terasa dan aku bisa mendapat banyak exp point

"…" aku terdiam seraya tanganku dengan lincahnya memainkan PSPku. Hm..hm.. lagi-lagi aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Ken. Entah mengapa sekarang aku merasa dia imut. Aku lebih bersemangat ketika aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Ken dibandingkan dengan Aki-kun.

* * *

**Kamis, 15 Febuari 2013  
-Sore Hari–**

Hmmm.. entah mengapa sekarang aku resmi BERPACARAN dengan Ken, bukan dengan Aki-kun. Kami bahkan menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Well, bersama Ken menarik juga kok, tak kalah menarik dengan Aki-kun. Hey, asal kau tahu saja, aku bukan pedophile!

* * *

**Rabu, 20 Febuari 2013  
-Sore Hari-**

Tiba saatnya aku dan anggota S.E.E.S melawan Nyx Avatar. Team yang kupilih adalah Ken untuk healing dan support, atau penyerang tentunya, Junpei untuk penyerang utama kedua(yang pertama itu aku dengan megidolaon atau black viper atau thunder reign, atau ragnarok atau… well banyaklah!) lalu tentu saja ada Aki-kun sebagai penyerang dan supporter kedua. Kami berempat masing-masing ber-level 99, memiliki HP 999 dan SP 999.

'Ini dia, akhirnya kita sampai disini, bersiaplah semua, ini _battle_ terakhir kita. Kalah tidak ada dalam pilihan!'

Melawan Nyx Avatar tidak sesusah yang dibayangkan oleh kebanyakan orang. Yang membuatnya merepotkan adalah arcananya yang berganti-ganti. Atau, bisa dikatakan kalau Nyx Avatar punya 13 nyawa

Arcana pertama fool. Yap, mudah sekali, sekali serang habis!

Arcana kedua magician. Hm, mudah

Arcana ketiga priestes. Hmmm, cukup mudah

…

Arcana terakhir, death. Lumayan susah, apalagi ketika ia mengaktifkan moonless gown nya. Tapi tentu saja aku bisa mengalahkannya. Ini kali keduaku mengalahkan Nyx Avatar

Dan tibalah aku pada bertarungan mengalahkan Nyx yang bentuknya seperti telur(?) warna kuning. Menurutku pertarungan melawan Nyx ini pertarungan yang paling mudah. Kita hanya cukup mengikuti alurnya saja

"Hoam…" aku rasa keadaanku dan keadaan 'Luna' di dalam game sama. Kami sama-sama mengantuk. Bedanya Luna di dalam game sedang tiduran di atas pangkuan Aigis, di atap sekolah, sementara aku sedang tiduran di kasur empuk di kamarku.

"sigh…" karena bosan aku pun menekan tombol segitiga. Dan tahu-tahu ada option. 'Ken..' dan 'I don't know…' tentu saja dengan cepat aku memilih option 'Ken'

Dan tak lama kemudian munculah Ken yang terengah-engah kemudian terbatuk.

'Maaf aku telah melupakan semuanya, melupakan pertemuan kita, dan melupakan kalau aku mencintaimu' ujar Ken lalu ia memelukku

'Luna-san, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Tetaplah disisiku.. kau janji kan?' ujar Ken lagi. Ken. . betapa ia mencintaiku dalam game. Dan 'aku' yang ada dalam game pun mengantuk, dan aku memejamkan karakterku. Ken. . .

Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat. Saat game ini telah berakhir, aku baru menyadari perasaanku padamu. Aku tahu kau hanya sebatas 'karakter'. Tapi, aku mencintaimu, bukan hanya kata-kata namun tulus dari hatiku. Haruskah aku mengulangi game ini lagi?

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

Hime : yah, begitulah akhirnya.. Fic ini cuma untuk meramaikan fandom Persona Series bahasa Indonesia yang sedikit sepi

Luna : Oujo-sama, kau benar-benar membuatku mirip seperti om-om pedo!

Hime : mau bagaimana lagi.. kalau aku pake Llu nanti jadinya yaoi dong, kalau pake Alice-_chan_ rasanya kurang pas..

Llu : setuju!

Luna : cih..

Hime : nah, tak usah berlama-lama lagi, tulis kesan, pesan, saran, atau mungkin kritik anda mengenai fic ini

Kami : *nyahut* **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
